


By the Sea

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Beach shenanigans, M/M, Summertime Prompts, the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Two short ficlets from the Spy AU and Fairy AU for Katie's Birthday!





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> These are just two short little ficlets I wrote that take place within the realm of the Spy AU and Fairy AU. No precious fic reading is required.

Spy AU

\-----------

Bodhi was an hour into a sizeable turtle sculpture when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see his boyfriend, wearing-

“Cass, are you seriously wearing a suit? It's like 90 degrees in the shade!” The man shrugged and crouched down in front of Bodhi’s turtle, smiling sheepishly.

“I just got out of work, and I knew you were waiting. So I came right here.”

Bodhi stood up, brushing the sand off his hands, prompting Cassian to stand, too. They embraced, Bodhi tilting his head up to kiss Cassian’s cheek.

“So what are you going to do? Without a bathing suit, I mean?”

Cassian pulled Bodhi into him a little closer, breathing in his ear.

“Did you miss the sign that said this is a nude beach?”

\------------

Fairies

\------------

They'd left before the sun rose, wanting to avoid causing a traffic accident from Bodhi’s wings. Cassian had borrowed Jyn’s motorcycle just for this, and had even rented a private beach for the pair of them. Bodhi, being a fairy, had never been to the beach before, and it had been so hot lately that Cassian wanted to try and escape for a little while.

As soon as they were in view of the ocean, Bodhi was squealing excitedly, nearly bouncing off the back of the motorcycle. Thankfully, Cassian had managed to cram a helmet on top of Bodhi’s wild hair. There was no one around, and the ocean breeze was carrying the sweet smell of salt to their noses. Cassian had barely put the kickstand down before Bodhi had flung his helmet off and was running down the sandy hill to the water.

“You could help me bring things down!” Cassian called after him. But it was no use. Bodhi was already splashing in the water. He turned to Cassian with a giant grin. “Hurry up, human! I want to splash your face!”

Cassian grinned back, shouldering his backpack with lunch and towels and such and marching down near the water. “Oh I can't wait for that!” he called out. As he started setting things up for them, he glanced up every so often to see Bodhi tearing up and down the beach, his wings flapping excitedly behind him, and his giggle mixing with the crashing of the soft waves. He was already soaked, and Cassian knew if he needed to make himself small and fly away, he'd be absolutely grounded.

Finally, Cassian peeled off his t-shirt and flip flops and joined came up beside Bodhi, who smiled at him wickedly. “Mine,” he growled, a chill running down Cassian's spine. The one thing that always sent him over the edge. He was about to lean in towards Bodhi for a passionate kiss when Bodhi repeated the word. “Mine.”

And just like that, Bodhi scooped Cassian up in his arms and threw him as far as he could into the water. Which, considering, was a good distance. Cassian landed in the cool ocean and emerged with a laugh, tossing his hair and wiping water from his face. Bodhi swam up beside him and flicked water in his face with his fingers, and Cassian reciprocated the act until they were splashing each other full on. Bodhi's wings were plastered to his back, the wet and sun making them sparkle. Cassian couldn't help but stop and stare at Bodhi.

“I love you,” he said with a soft smile.

Bodhi paused, smiling back with an equal warmth. “I love you, too.” They swam closer to one another, touching down their feet in the squishy sand and embracing in the water and sharing a tender kiss. “Thank you for bringing me here. It's been a long time.” Cassian brushed a hand along Bodhi’s hairline before Bodhi nuzzled his head into Cassian’s neck.

“Should I tell you there's a shark behind you, or would that ruin the moment?”

Cassian just laughed at Bodhi. “No, let's just have this for now.”

Bodhi frowned. “No, Cass, I’m serious.”

Cassian frowned. “No, you're not.”

Bodhi let go of Cassian and started tugging him towards the shore but walking slowly. Cassian looked behind to see a fin sticking out of the water. They shared a frantic look before running to the shore and up to where Cassian had laid out their blanket. “You weren't lying for once. Well, there goes our day,” Cassian sighed, wrapping an extra towel around Bodhi’s shoulders. Bodhi was oddly silent, shivering a bit.

“Bodhi, are you alright?” The fairy shook his head, staring out into the water. Cassian looked out with him, watching where the fin was making circles, until there was a splash of water and what was very clearly a dolphin jumping up out of the water. Cassian was laughing, but Bodhi was still silent.

“You really thought that was a shark, didn't you?”

Bodhi shuddered. “No, I always knew it was a dolphin. But then I started thinking about manatees and I got upset.”

Cassian burst into laughter. “So you were trying to play a joke on me, but it backfired because you started thinking about manatees?”

Bodhi frowned. “I hate manatees. Don't ever take me to a beach with them, Cass. I swear.” Cassian laughed, kissing Bodhi’s cheek. “I promise, no manatees, my love.”

Bodhi grinned. “Good.”

 


End file.
